The Beginning of Hell¿ – Akaphobia Spin Off
by Nyankoii
Summary: Pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu adalah saat keduanya masih mengenakan popok. Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi tapi hanya menjadi suatu kesialan bagi Kuroko Tetsumi. Ini tentang Kuroko Tetsumi dengan raja iblis yang diduga mengidap kelainan jiwa. Warning : AkaxFem!Kuro, AU, OOC Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan Akakuro week Challenge#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**The Beginning of Hell¿ – Akaphobia Spin Off**

**© Nyankoii**

**Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan Akakuro week Challenge#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**All credit belongs to**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, Cerita membosankan dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Umur empat belas bulan,**

Kuroko Tetsumi pertama kali bertemu dengan raden mas Akashi Seijuurou saat usianya baru memasuki empat belas bulan. Kedua bayi yang imut ini dapat saling mengenal dikarenakan kedua ibu mereka bersahabat karib sejak masih berumur dua tahun. Kedua wanita yang sudah lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain pasca kelahiran buah hati mereka, memutuskan untuk melakukan acara temu kangen di kediaman Kuroko Eri. Pada saat itulah Akashi Keiko mengajak putra semata wayangnya yang baru saja menginjak usia lima belas bulan bertandang ke rumah sahabat baiknya.

"Anakmu imut sekali, Keiko" Ucap wanita bersurai biru sembari mencubit pipi bayi bersurai merah menyala yang duduk dalam pangkuan wanita bersurai jingga di sampingnya.

"Myuaaa." Bayi bersurai merah menyala tersebut mencoba menepis tangan wanita bersurai biru dari pipinya sebagai tanda ketidaksukaannya.

Wanita bersurai sebiru langit itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si bayi yang dianggapnya menggemaskan. Kemudian wanita bersurai biru itu merubah posisi duduk bayi perempuan berumur empat belas bulan dalam pangkuannya menghadap kepada kedua tamunya. Bayi Tetsumi menatap bayi Seijuurou dengan tatapan malaikatnya membuat mata bayi bersurai merah dihadapannya berbinar-binar. Mungkin sejak saat itulah Akashi Seijuurou yang nantinya mendapatkan julukan Maou-san dari Tetsumi, mulai jatuh hati kepada dirinya.

"Tet-chan sayang, kenalan dulu dengan tante Keiko dan Sei-chan." Ucap Kuroko Eri kepada bayi mungil yang memiliki warna surai yang serupa dirinya. Wanita bersurai biru itu mendekatkan putrinya dengan kedua tamunya.

"Buabuu baaa tchu." Ucap bayi Tetsumi dengan gerakan pipi yang menggemaskan seolah sedang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada tamu ibunya dan ...

KRAUKK! Kedua ibu itu terkaget melihat mulut bayi Seijuurou telah hinggap di pipi gembul bayi Tetsumi dan mengigitnya. Seketika suara tangis dari bayi bersurai biru itu terdengar. Bukannya melepaskan gigitannya, bayi Seijuurou mulai mengemut pipi kenyal bayi Tetsumi hingga bayi bersurai itu menangis semakin kencang. Akashi Keiko menarik Seijuurou menjauh dari Tetsumi.

"Mbyaaa myuu nyuua!" Seijuurou memberikan perlawanan kepada sang ibu yang menjauhkan dirinya dari sang malaikat pujaan hati.

Akashi Keiko berhasil mengalahkan perlawanan yang diberikan oleh sang anak dan mendudukan sang anak di sisi kirinya. Keiko mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas, "Sei, kau tidak boleh menggigit Tet-chan."

"Myaaa Myuaa." Jawab bayi Seijuurou kepada sang ibu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pipi Tet-_chan_ bukan permen kapas, Sei." Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya Keiko mulai menasihati sang anak. Hal ini membuat si pemilik rumah Kuroko Eri merasa temannya ini sedikit terganggu rupanya, ucapan bayi dia tanggapi. Memangnya orang dewasa bisa mengerti apa yang bayi ucapkan? Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya.

.

.

.

**Umur dua tahun,**

**.**

Kali ini giliran Kuroko Eri bersama putri kecilnya yang berusia dua tahun untuk mengujungi tempat tinggal sahabat baiknya, Akashi Keiko. Agar para ibu muda ini dapat dengan bebas berbicara satu sama lain, mereka berdua membiarkan kedua anak mereka bermain bersama di atas lantai ruang tamu kediaman Akashi. Dalam waktu singkat ruang tamu kediaman Akashi telah dipenuhi oleh mainan anak yang berserakan di lantai dan kedua ibu muda yang berada di ruangan tersebut memperhatikan kedua hati mereka bermain bersama.

"Lihat, Eri. Bukankah mereka berdua lucu sekali?" Akashi Keiko menatap kedua malaikat kecil dihadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar. "Ternyata keputusanku untuk menjadikan Tet-chan sebagai menantuku sangat tepat. Lihat betapa serasinya mereka berdua."

Kuroko Eri yang berada di sampingnya tertawa kecil, "Untung saja aku melahirkan anak perempuan. Kau tahu, dokter sempat menyatakan bahwa Tet-_chan_ adalah anak lelaki saat usia kandunganku berusia enam bulan."

Keiko menjadi terkejut karena pengakuan yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya sebelumnya dan kemudian dia berpikir, "Hmm, mungkin tidak buruk juga jika ternyata Tet-chan adalah laki-laki."

"Eh, kau serius?" Eri menatap bingung sahabatnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Selama Sei menyukai Tet-chan, aku pasti merestuinya. Belum lagi Tet-_chan_ pasti akan menjadi anak lelaki yang manis seperti sekarang." Keiko tertawa kecil sembari membayangkan sesuatu, tampaknya Kuroko Eri lupa bahwa sahabatnya itu merupakan _fujoshi_ sejati.

Kedua anak yang sedang bermain bersama tersebut tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan orang tua mereka. Mereka berdua asyik bermain dengan mainan mereka masing-masing. Tetsumi asyik memainkan piano yang berukuran mini sedangkan Seijuurou tengah asyik menyusun balok mainan.

"Tetchu, iyat bayok Cei." Seijuurou yang cadel memerintahkan Tetsumi untuk melihat ke arahnya. Seijuurou telah menyusun balok-balok kecil miliknya menjadi bangunan setinggi lima puluh sentimeter.

TING TANG TING TING TANG. Rupanya surai biru yang dipanggil oleh raden mas Akashi Seijuurou masih asyik memainkan piano layaknya maestro walaupun nada yang dihasilkannya hanya berupa polusi suara semata.

"Tetchumi, iyat cini!" Seijuurou mengeraskan suaranya agar anak bersurai biru tersebut menoleh kepadanya tetapi anak yang dipanggil masih tetap bermain dengan pianonya.

"Tetchumi!" Teriak Seijuurou dengan sekuat tenaga sampai berjongkok, tetapi tetap tidak ada reaksi dari anak bersurai biru tersebut. Kesal dengan teman bermainnya yang tidak kunjung menghiraukan dirinya, Seijuurou berlari menghampirinya dan ...

DUAKKK! TING TANG TANG TING. Dengan kaki mungilnya Seijuurou menendang piano mini yang dimainkan Tetsumi sedari tadi. Kedua ibu mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol menoleh ke arah bunyi suara gaduh itu berasal. Piano mini yang menjadi korban kekerasan dalam dunia permainan telah mengalami transformasi.

"Huweeeee..." Pecah sudah suara tangis dari anak bersurai biru tersebut.

Kedua ibu tersebut bergegas menghampiri anak mereka. Kuroko Eri hanya bisa menghela napas dan membelai surai sang anak agar berhenti menangis sedangkan Akashi Keiko mencubit dengan gemas pipi anak semata wayangnya.

"Atit... atit, okaacama." Jerit Seijuurou kecil saat sang ibu mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Tetchumi nakal. Cei main- mau Tetchumi. Cei nomol catu." Dengan kosakata yang berantakan Seijuurou melakukan pembelaan diri. Dirinya merasa kesal telah diabaikan oleh Tetsumi dan semenjak saat itu Seijuurou mendapat julukan "_emperor_" yang harus selalu menjadi nomor satu.

.

.

.

**Umur empat tahun,**

**.**

Saat Seijuurou beserta kedua orang tuanya datang mengunjungi kediaman Kuroko, Akashi Seijuurou datang menghampiri Kuroko Tetsumi yang sedang sibuk menyisir surai pirang boneka berbentuk manusia bertubuh proporsional miliknya. Tetsumi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan bonekanya sudah dapat dipastikan menolak ajakan Seijuurou untuk bermain mobil-mobilan. Seijuurou yang dikenal sebagai anak yang selalu menang dan tidak pernah mau mengalah merasa kesal karenanya. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Seijuurou mengambil dengan paksa boneka yang berada digenggaman tanganTetsumi dan melepaskan kepala boneka tersebut dari badannya. Entah dengan kekuatan seperti apa Seijuurou dapat melepaskan kepala boneka itu tanpa kesusahan sedikit pun dan melemparkan kepalanya ke sudut lain ruangan. Tetsumi yang melihat kejadian itu masih terdiam.

Satu detik ... Tetsumi menatap boneka yang berada di genggaman raden mas Akashi Seijuurou.

Dua detik ... Dilihatnya boneka itu sudah tidak berkepala.

Tiga detik ... Tetsumi melihat kepala bonekanya tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

"Huwaaaaa..." Terdengar sudah teriakan berupa tangisan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsumi.

Seijuurou yang saat itu masih berada di dalam ruangan tersenyum manis saat teman kecilnya menangis. Bukannya menenangkan Tetsumi untuk berhenti menangis dia malah mengigit gumpalan lemak pipi Tetsumi sehingga anak perempuan itu menangis dengan kencang. Tampaknya Seijuurou senang berhasil membuat teman kecilnya itu menangis, menurutnya wajah Tetsumi menjadi sangat menggemaskan saat menangis. Semenjak saat itulah Seijuurou diduga mengidap kelainan kejiwaan yang merasa puas apabila Tetsumi sudah mulai menangis.

.

.

.

**Umur lima tahun,**

**.**

Saat berada di taman kanak-kanak, tentunya pertanyaan yang paling sering dilontarkan oleh para guru di sana adalah cita-cita. Seperti saat ini di kelas bunga matahari sang guru bertanya kepada murid kecilnya.

"Anak-anak, kalau sudah besar cita-citanya jadi apa?" Tanya seorang guru perempuan dalam kelas tersebut.

Saat sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut sang guru, sudah dapat dipastikan raden mas Akashi Seijuurou yang mengangkat tangannya pertama kali.

"Ya, Sei-kun. Sei-kun ingin jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?" Panggil guru perempuan tersebut.

"Sei, mau jadi pebisnis seperti _otou-sama_."

"Kenapa Sei-kun ingin jadi pebisnis?"

"Soalnya Sei mau beli seluruh dunia biar bisa mengusir para _minion_ dan berduaan saja dengan Tetsumi." Mendengar jawaban dari anak terabsolut sedunia itu, sang guru hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Kalau Tet-chan, sudah besar nanti mau jadi apa?" Guru itu langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan kepada anak perempuan bersurai biru di samping Seijuurou.

"Tetchumi, mau jadi astlonot saja." Jawab Tetsumi dengan bahasa cadelnya.

"Kenapa Tet-chan ingin jadi astronot?"

"Soalnya bumi sudah dibeli Sei-kun. Jadi Tetchumi mau tinggal di lual angkasa saja supaya enggak ketemu Sei-kun." _Kamisama_ ingin rasanya ibu guru yang satu ini menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Jawaban macam apa ini yang keluar dari mulut murid taman kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

**Umur tujuh tahun,**

**.**

Saat masih duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar selain menyukai _vanilla milkshake_, ada satu makanan kesukaan yang digemari oleh Tetsumi di setiap musimnya. Makanan itu bernama _chawanmushi_. Suatu ketika, saat Tetsumi tengah asyik menikmati makanan kesukaannya di salah satu acara , raden mas Akashi Seijuurou mulai menampakan senyuman iblisnya.

"Tetsumi, kamu suka makanan itu?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan tampang polosnya. Tetsumi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sendok yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kamu tahu apa nama makanan itu?"

Tetsumi mengeluarkan sendok tersebut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou, "Puding." Jawab Tetsumi dengan singkat. Lalu dengan raut wajah kasihan yang dibuat-buat, Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu bukan puding." Tetsumi menatap Seijuurou dengan raut wajah bingung.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsumi dengan wajah iba, "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa nama makanan itu?" Tetsumi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Pantas saja kau memakannya."

"Memang kenapa, Sei-kun?" Tanya Tetsumi yang kebingungan karenanya.

"Kau tahu, nama makanan itu adalah _chawanmushi_. Chawan- mushi. Mu- shi."

"Mu... mu... mushi?" Tanya Tetsumi dengan wajah memucat dan Seijuurou pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Iya, mushi. Mu- shi." Seijuurou memberikan nada penekanan pada setiap ejaan huruf "_mushi"_yang dia ucapkan sembari meraba isi kantong celananya. "Seperti ini." Seijuurou mengeluarkan seekor kumbang tanduk "Hercules" dari dalam kantong celananya.

PRAAAANG TRAANG TANG TRAANG. Tetsumi menjatuhkan cawan yang berisikan makanan kesukaannya beserta sendok yang dia gunakan. Cawan tersebut pecah menjadi kepingan, adonan berwarna putih yang kental menggeliat berceceran mengotori lantai. Mata Tetsumi perlahan menjadi basah, dalam hati Seijuurou menghitung waktu mudur dan ...

"Huwaaaaaaaa." Terdengar suara tangis Tetsumi bergema dalam ruangan tersebut. Hari ini pun raden mas Akashi Seijuurou kembali tersenyum dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

**Umur sembilan tahun,**

**.**

Entah, mimpi apa Tetsumi semalam sehingga dia harus terkena kutukan semacam ini. Tuhan, apa selama ini dia telah menjadi anak yang nakal?. Siliran angin yang membelai kulitnya, tidak dapat menghapus keringat di dahinya. Tetsumi melihat ke dasar bangunan kokoh tempat dia berdiri, hanya ada air berwarna biru jernih yang berada di sana. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa liburan kali ini akan jadi mimpi buruk baginya ketika sang ibu berkata mereka akan berliburan bersama dengan keluarga sang iblis. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat terakhir hidupnya, dalam hitungan menit dia akan berada di alam baka sana. Berapa tadi ketinggian bangunan ini? Dua puluh lima meter? Sepertinya lebih.

Dengan tubuh gemetar Tetsumi menyandarkan diri pada sisi bangunan tersebut. Kenapa sang ibu mengharuskan dia bermain dengan si raja iblis ini, sih? Seharusnya ibunya tahu bahwa si raja iblis ini mengidap kelainan jiwa. Lihat saja, apa permainan ini bisa dianggap normal untuk anak berusia sembilan tahun seperti dirinya? Apa melompat dari gedung setinggi dua puluh lima meter ini adalah hal yang biasa? Tuhan, apa dia harus mati terkena jantung saat ini? '_Otousan, okassan, sayonara. Ini terakhir kalinya Tetsumi akan melihat dunia_.' Tetsumi mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan telepati sembari menatap cakrawala. Dia berharap semoga salam perpisahannya dapat didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Seandainya saja Tetsumi mengetahui bahwa tidak ada perempuan yang meninggal akibat sakit jantung sebelum mereka berusia empat puluh tahun atau lebih. Dengan catatan apabila perempuan itu tidak pernah mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung sejak lahir tentunya.

"_Nona kecil, akan ku periksa untuk terakhir kalinya tali pengamanmu._" Seorang pria dewasa berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dengan dirinya, mengecek tali pengaman yang dia kenakan. Tetsumi tampak terdiam dengan tenang walau sesungguhnya arwah tubuhnya sudah terbang entah ke mana.

"_Oke, dia sudah siap._" Pria itu memberikan kode "O" dengan kedua jarinya kepada pria lain yang bersama dengan Seijuurou. Pria yang lainnya berbicara kepada Seijuurou, bahwa mereka akan memberi aba-aba untuk kedua anak kecil itu melompat. Seijuurou tersenyum dengan menyilaukan kepada raga kosong Tetsumi, "Ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Tiga." Seorang Pria mulai menghitung mundur sebagai aba-aba. Genggaman erat tangan Seijuurou menyadarkan diri Tetsumi. Tetsumi melihat ke bawah dan wajahnya berubah semakin pucat.

"Dua." Tetsumi memohon pengampunan dari si raja iblis tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh sang raja.

"Satu." Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsumi sekuat tenaga sehingga Tetsumi ikut terjatuh ke bawah dengan dirinya.

"GYAAAAAAAA, OKASSAAAAAN." Tetsumi berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa.

Berkali-kali tali yang mengikat tubuh kedua anak kecil itu, menaik turunkan tubuh mereka akibat keelastisitasan tali pengikat tubuh mereka. Tetsumi yang pada awal berteriak kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi suaranya, Seijuurou berpikir bahwa akhirnya Tetsumi menyukai permainan ini. Ketika tali pengikat mereka berhenti menaik turunkan tubuh mereka, kedua anak kecil itu tergantung dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas tentunya. Seijuurou tersenyum kepada Tetsumi yang berada di sampingnya. "Menyenangkan, bukan_?"_

"Ayo, kita main lagi." Ajak Seijuurou kepada Tetsumi tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dirinya. Seijuurou menengok ke anak di sampingnya. Dilihatnya raga yang sudah tidak bertuan dengan rambut memutih.

"Ah, dia pingsan." Ucap Seijuurou dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

**Umur sepuluh tahun,**

**.**

Di taman yang dipenuhi oleh ornamen putih sebagai tema di setiap sudut dan bunga bermekaran di mana-mana. Sepasang mata rubi milik raden mas Akashi Seijuurou, diam-diam memperhatikan gadis kecil bersurai sebiru langit dengan surai yang dibentuk seperti dua ekor kuda, mengenakan gaun berpotongan di atas paha berwarna biru muda. Gadis kecil berkulit putih pucat yang memiliki mata layaknya langit di musim panas sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak lelaki yang berusia sama dengan dirinya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menebak isi pikiran Seijuurou saat ini, sesaat dia tampak tidak menyukai, sesaat dia tersenyum dengan senyuman iblisnya. "Tidak buruk bukan jika aku membuat mereka lebih menikmati pesta." Seringai Seijuurou yang kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka dengan gagah.

.

.

"Tetsumi-_chan_ begitu cantik dengan rambut panjangnya." Puji anak lelaki bersurai coklat tua yang memakai tuksedo putih kepada anak perempuan bersurai biru langit.

"Tetsumi, akan menjadi _hanayome_-ku di masa depan." Kata anak lelaki bersurai biru kehijauan.

"Tidak, dia akan menjadi _hanayome_-ku." Kata anak lelaki dengan surai hitam yang berminyak.

Lalu bagaimana tanggapan anak perempuan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan tersebut? Jawabannya anak perempuan itu hanya berdiri dan terdiam, menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bingung. _Hanayome_ itu bunga sejenis apa? Dia baru tahu kalau ada bunga bernama "Yome". Tetsumi berpikir mungkin _hanayome _itu sejenis bunga yang langka sehingga harus diperebutkan.

Percakapan atau dapat dibilang perdebatan yang terjadi di antara para anak lelaki itu pun, pada akhirnya terhenti ketika raja iblis mengucapkan titah kerajaannya. "Heh .. sepertinya kalian melakukan percakapan yang menarik." Hanya dengan satu kalimat, udara di sekitar anak-anak itu berubah dingin, sedingin zaman es.

"A ... Akashi-_san _/Akashi-_sama_ ..." Kata mereka semua ketakutan ketika mereka melihat anak lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Tetsumi.

"Apakah kalian keberatan jika aku bergabung?" Senyum lebar yang diberikan Seijuuro berhasil dengan sukses membuat para anak lelaki lainnya memucat ketakutan. Para anak lelaki itu pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan mereka. Para anak lelaki itu terdiam cemas, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mereka masih diijinkan melihat dunia di esok hari.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Seijuurou kepada anak yang lainnya.

Anak lelaki bersurai abu-abu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan si raja iblis yang absolut. "Ka... kami hanya mengatakan bahwa Tetsumi-cha..." Ada kilatan yang keluar dari mata Seijuurou saat anak lelaki itu memanggil Tetsumi dengan panggilan akrab. Dengan gemetaran anak lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu melakukan koreksi terhadap ucapannya, "Ka... Kami hanya sedang memuji dandanan Kuroko-_sama_ hari ini."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian dandanan Tetsumi hari ini?" Seijuurou melontarkan pertanyaan kembali kepada anak lelaki bersurai abu-abu yang malang.

"Kuroko-_sama_ hari ini pun terlihat cantik. Surai panjangnya sangat cocok dengan dirinya yang anggun." Anak lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu pun tersipu malu kepada Tetsumi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Heh, begitu, ya." Seijuurou tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Tapi, kalau seperti ini bagaimana?"

CKRISSS. Surai biru langit milik Tetsumi pun terpotong dengan indah, surai panjang miliknya terpotong menjadi potongan rambut anak lelaki. Tetsumi yang terkejut saat Seijuurou memotong surai panjang kesayangannya masih terdiam.

"Menurutku Tetsumi lebih manis seperti ini." Seijuurou tersenyum kepada para anak lelaki yang terkejut dengan aksinya sembari memainkan gunting merah saktinya.

Tetsumi menatap helaian rambut miliknya yang bertumpuk di atas rumput. Kedua matanya mulai berair dan kemudian ...

"Huweeeeeee." Pecah sudah suara tangis Tetsumi yang membuat seluruh tamu undangan menatap dirinya. Dalam hati seluruh tamu undangan saat itu terdengar kalimat, '_Lagi-lagi raden mas Akashi Seijuurou._"

Begitulah asal mula mengapa Kuroko Tetsumi memberi julukan si raja iblis kepada raden mas Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut. Bagi Tetsumi, ada raden mas Akashi Seijuurou, di situ pasti akan ada neraka yang menanti dirinya. Tetsumi pun berharap suatu hari dapat melarikan diri dari si raja iblis. Berbagai macam cara akan Tetsumi lakukan asal dirinya tidak bertemu dengan si raja iblis, walau pun pada kenyataannya usahanya itu akan sia-sia. Sampai kapan pun Kuroko Tetsumi akan selalu ditakdirkan untuk bersama si raja iblis raden mas Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Silahkan di **Review, Flame atau apa saja**. Maaf hanya bisa membuat tulisan sampah semacam ini #Sob

**Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca.**

Special Thanks buat Yuna-senpai yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membalas message saya yang tidak bermutu.

Mohon maaf Yuna-senpai saya hanya membuat sampah pada archieve event yang senpai adakan. #dogeza.

.

A/N : Karena cerita ini merupakan spin-off maka genre yang An beri sama dengan cerita aslinya. Mohon maaf jika dalam cerita ini tidak ada sisi humor atau romancenya. An paling bingung soal genre sebab. #dogeza

.

Regards,

Nyankoii


End file.
